


Truthsayer

by chains_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys in Chains, M/M, Non-Graphic Abuse, Non-Graphic Violence, Slaves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Dena</p><p>A young boy's magical powers causes his enslavement to a cruel lord</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truthsayer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

Duo watched with tear filled eyes as his entire village was burned to the  
ground, not a soul was spared...except for him. He yelped as he was roughly  
dragged and thrown to the ground in front of the fearsome man who had destroyed  
his life.

The giant of a man turned to the bald cleric next to him, "Is this the one?" "Yes, my Lord, this boy is the truthsayer we have been waiting for." 

Duo shivered as the man glared at him before the command was given to bring him along. Duo glanced back one at the ruins of his home and vowed that one day he would avenge his slain family and friends. 

* * *

**Ten Years later.**

Matthias paced the floor as he waited for the arrival of the Barbarian Prince. His rule had flourished for the last ten years with the use of the Truthsayer, Duo. Know one had been able to decieve him and he had been unchallenged in his edicts. Now a foreign power threatened his rule. He was meeting with the Prince today to see if a compromise could be reached that was mutually beneficial to them both. 

"My Lord, he has arrived." Matthias dismissed the servant and made his way to the thrine room. His chief cleric was waiting for him and Duo was in his usual spot, sitting at the foot of the throne. Gazing at the stunning beauty the boy had become, Matthias regretted that he couldn't take the boy to his bed. He needed a Truthsayer more than a whore and all knew that Duo would lose his powers the moment his body was no longer pure. 

Duo had two guards who attended him at all times, these guards had tried to rape him at one time and had paid a high price, they were now eunichs. 

Duo watched as Matthias settled himself on the throne. Duo supressed his shiver of revulsion as the ruler lovingly stroked his head. The doors at the far end of the hall opened to admit a group of four. Duo felt a tingling in his mind as he realized that these four were about to change his destiny. 

Matthias greeted the visitors as they approached. A youth with cold cobalt blue eyes came forward and introduced himself as Heero, Warrior Prince of his relm. His companions were Trowa, his master assassin, Quatre his strategist and Wufei, his General. 

Heero glanced around the room and noted the softness of those within. He smirked as King Matthias introduced everyone in the room, except the fey beauty seated by the throne. "Who is the boy?" His eyes narrowed as he noted the nervousness of the King as he introduced the boy as Duo but did not explain why he was in the room. The youth wasn't a whore, he practically screamed virgin. Heero suspected that this lovely one was the reason they were here. He was bound and determined to have his own Truthsayer and one as stunning as Duo would not still be innocent unless there was a reason to keep him that way. 

He signaled his party members to be ready. He intended to leave soon and when he left, the lovely Duo would be coming with them. 

to be continued! 


End file.
